


Erika

by Ai_and_August_19



Series: MonthlyFFA [8]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: A lil bit BoiFang, Hanashigatsu, KaiFang brothership, MonthlyFFA
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_and_August_19/pseuds/Ai_and_August_19
Summary: Erika adalah nama yang populer di Jepang untuk bunga Heather berwarna ungu. Flower language bunga ini adalah adoration, namun pada Hanakotoba bunga ini bermakna solitude.#MonthlyFFA #Hanashigatsu





	Erika

.

.

Banyak hal yang tidak Fang ingat mengenai masa kecilnya di planet asalnya. Mengenai budaya, lingkungan, atau masyarakatnya. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa sistem pemerintahan atau pendidikan di sana.

Dia juga tidak tahu wabah-wabah penyakit apa saja yang pernah terjadi di sana.

Jadi, Fang hanya bisa terpaku pada suatu pagi saat dia terbangun dengan rasa sesak yang amat sangat, terbatuk-batuk hebat. Menatap bisu pada bunga-bunga kecil berwarna ungu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Fang tahu itu tidak normal terjadi di bumi. Dia sudah mempelajari bumi dengan detail, dan tidak ada satupun yang menyinggung bagaimana seseorang bisa memuntahkan bunga segar.

Jadi dia hanya bisa menduga, jika ini bukan penyakit langka yang baru maka hal ini punya hubungan dengan asalnya. Jika hal itu bukan berasal dari manusia, maka ia perlu melihat sebagai apa ia terlahir.

Fang berpikir sejenak, ragu untuk mempertanyakan masalah ini dengan abangnya. Pada akhirnya Fang memilih untuk menutup mulut terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak tahu apakah abangnya akan peduli atau menganggapnya bergurau—dan jika yang terakhir terjadi, abangnya itu pasti akan memberinya ucapan-ucapan dingin yang menusuk.

Fang masih punya alternatif lain. Ia bisa mendapatkannya dari perpustakaan dan informasi dari komputer.

Pertama-tama, Fang mencari tahu semua jenis penyakit yang ada di bumi. Nihil. Tidak ada satupun penyakit mengenai batuk yang mengeluarkan bunga.

Dan Fang segera mencari tahu mengenai planet asalnya. Tak mudah mengecek satu per satu buku yang ada di koleksi perpustakaan markas TAPOPS. Dan walaupun dengan koleksi yang dapat dikatakan lengkap, sedikit sekali buku-buku mengenai planet asalnya. Fang hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah bahwa ia hanya menemukan sebelas buku.

Dengan seksama membaca setiap kata yang ada pada semua buku itu, Fang mengeluarkan hembusan napas frustasi. Menutup buku terakhir yang ia baca. Tidak ada satupun dari semua buku tersebut yang mempunyai informasi yang diingankannya.

Fang diam-diam memasuki pusat markas dan mengutak-atik komputer utama. Mencari dari satu tautan ke tautan lainnya dari kata kunci yang ia masukkan. Menelusuri semua folder yang ada di dalam data.

Fang hampir sekali lagi ingin menyerah sampai sebuah file tertangkap matanya.

File itu berisi berbagai permasalahan dari beberapa planet. Semuanya adalah permasalahan yang misterius dan belum terpecahkan. Dengan perlahan Fang menyimak deretan nama kasus yang ada.

Satu kasus dengan keterangan asal beralamat pada tempat kelahirannya menghentikan Fang untuk menscroll lebih jauh.

Membaca jurnal singkat yang diberi judul Hanahaki.

Sebuah penyakit misterius melanda tempat asalnya dan tidak ada yang bisa memastikan penyebab maupun obatnya. Dimana pada awalnya terdapat gejala sesak napas seperti asma, tapi tak lama kemudian akan dilanjutkan dengan batuk-batuk yang mengeluarkan bunga. Uniknya setiap orang mempunyai bunga yang berbeda.

Karena tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya, setiap penderita akan berakhir dengan kematian karena semakin lama semakin kesulitan bernapas.

Nafas Fang tercekat. Rasa dingin menjalari punggungnya dan seketika ia menggigil. Ada kengerian yang mencengkeram jantungnya tiba-tiba. Menelan ludah, pemuda itu melanjutkan membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tersisa.

Penelitian telah dilakukan untuk mencari tahu penyebab penyakit ini tapi sebelum membuahkan hasil sedikitpun, planet itu telah diserang. Pada akhirnya penyakit tersebut tetap menjadi misteri.

Fang memundurkan punggungnya untuk bersandar. Ekspresinya campur aduk. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengacak surai ungunya yang memang pada dasarnya sudah berantakan.

Fang berdiri, berjalan dengan sempoyongan karena mendadak ia merasa tidak bertenaga.

"Fang, darimana?" Boboiboy menyapa di saat Fang sedang menyusuri lorong menuju kamarnya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu tidak menjawab, menoleh saja tidak pada si pemuda bersurai cokelat. Berlalu begitu saja dengan raut kosong.

Boboiboy menatap dengan bingung pada pemuda yang telah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Manik Fang yang seperti kehilangan cahaya membuatnya khawatir. Ia hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Fang, menanyakan apakah pemuda tersebut baik-baik saja.

Tapi Boboiboy tidak mau menganggu Fang kalau dia memang butuh waktu sendiri. Jadi, si pemuda bertopi itu menghela napas dan berbalik pergi.

.

Fang menutup pintu kemudian meyandarkaan beban tubuhnya ke pintu. Wajahnya ditenggadahkan dan ia menutup mata rapat.

Ia biarkan tubuhnya merosot ditarik gravitasi. Teronggok lemas di atas lantai.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Fang mengerang. Frustasi. Pemuda itu merapatkan lutut ke dada dan membenamkan wajah.

Dalam ruang kosong ini, ia perbolehkan dirinya untuk meraung.

.

Boboiboy mengetuk pintu kamar Fang pelan. "Fang," panggilnya dengan hati-hati. "Kau tidak mau makan malam?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Boboiboy mencoba memanggil sekali lagi, tetapi tetap hening. Boboiboy memutar kenop pintu, berkedip beberapa kali saat pintu itu terbuka. Ia sangka bahwa pintu tersebut dikunci.

"Fang—"

Boboiboy merasakan sesuatu menahan pintu itu untuk terbuka sepenuhnya. Dengan hati-hati Boboiboy masuk dengan posisi miring.

"Fang," bisik Boboiboy terkejut begitu mendapati si pemilik kamar tertidur bersandar, menghalangi pintu untuk terbuka lebar.

Boboiboy segera berlutut di depan temannya tersebut. Mengulurkan tangan dan mengguncang bahu Fang lembut. "Hei Fang bangun lah."

Fang bergumam tidak jelas sebelum membuka matanya. Tampak mengantuk dan lelah.

"Hey bangun," sahut Boboiboy lembut.

Raut bingung Fang yang dikarenakan dalam kondisi belum sepenuhnya terjaga kemudian fokus mendengar seseorang bicara padanya. "Boboiboy?" ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Ayo makan malam," ujar Boboiboy.

Fang tak langsung menjawab. Hanya menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian mendorong bahu Boboiboy pelan. "Tidak selera," sahutnya dengan suara kecil. "Kau pergi saja."

Boboiboy menatapnya ragu. "Lebih baik kau mengisi perutmu, kau tampak tidak bertenaga." Fang menggeleng. Berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kasurnya.

"Aku ingin tidur."

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawah, khawatir. Fang tampak pucat dan lemas, tidak punya tenaga. Matanya sayu dan ekspresinya kacau. Pemuda bermanik cokelat gelap itu ingin mendebat, tapi melihat Fang yang sepertinya memang kelelahan, Boboiboy rasa ia harus membiarkan temannya itu beristirahat.

"Baiklah," desah Boboiboy. Pemuda bertopi itu berbalik keluar setelah melirik sekali lagi temannya yang berbaring membelakanginya.

Fang mendengar pelan bunyi klik pintu yang ditutup serta langkah kaki Boboiboy yang teredam pelan. Fang mengepalkan tangan, menekannya ke dada saat rasa sakit di dadanya tiba-tiba mendera. Dengan kepayahan mencoba menarik napas sedalam mungkin. Fang menutup mata erat, setiap tarikan napas bagai sebuah siksaan.

Ketika ia membuka mata kembali, menatap langsung pada jendela yang tidak ditutup.

Bulan purnama berpendar dengan cahaya pucat. Sepi dan sendirian tanpa satupun bintang.

.

"Untuk misi selanjutnya ini Fang kau tidak perlu ikut," sahut Kokochi setelah ia memberikan penjelasan singkat akan misi yang akan dilaksanakan.

Fang menyipitkan mata. "Kenapa aku tinggal?" protesnya tidak suka.

"Kesehatanmu sepertinya menurun akhir-akhir ini Fang," jelas Kokochi dengan tenang. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau menolak pemeriksaan medis lebih lanjut padahal sudah jelas kondisi tubuhmu tidak sehat." Kini giliran Kokochi yang menyipitkan mata, tatapannya menyiratkan peringatan.

Fang menundukkan wajah, tangan mengepal. Tanpa mau mendengarkan ucapan atasannya lebih lanjut, pemuda berkacamata itu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan. Sama sekali tidak mengindahkan tatapan bingung dan cemas dari empat orang remaja bumi.

Ia langsung mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Fang tidak suka jika ia dianggap lemah, dan mengecualikan dirinya didalam misi merupakan sebuah pernyataan bahwa ia tidak cukup kuat untuk mengemban sesuatu.

Fang tau apa yang ia lakukan tadi sama sekali tidak sopan, tapi dia tidak peduli. Fang tidak mau melihat punggung teman-temannya yang meninggalkannya untuk mengerjakan misi. Meninggalkannya sendirian di markas.

.

Fang mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali pada sosok yang duduk tenang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Kokochi. Fang heran mendapati abangnya berada di markas, biasanya pemuda yang lebih tua itu mengerjakan misi yang begitu jauh, jarang diketahui keberadaannya. Fang tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka diskusikan dari jaraknya yang cukup jauh tapi melihat dari mimik keduanya yang serius dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menginterupsi.

Fang membatu ketika tiba-tiba Kaizo menoleh padanya. Remaja itu merasa ciut dikunci oleh dua manik merah abangnya.

"Pang, Aku perlu bicara padamu," suara rendah Kaizo menghantarkan rasa takut ke hatinya. Fang menelan ludah dan mengangguk kecil, langkah kaki yang berkesan ragu membawanya mendekat pada pemuda yang lebih tua. Kokochi sudah pergi meninggalkan dua orang bersaudara tersebut.

"Aku mendapat laporan kalau kau menolak pemeriksaan kesehatan lebih lanjut," tatapan Kaizo menajam dan Fang menundukkan wajah, mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau tahu bahwa prajurit yang sakit sama sekali tidak berguna," ucapan Kaizo terdengar sengit dan Fang hanya bisa mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau hanya akan diam atau mau mengatakan alasanmu?"

Fang menarik napas panjang, belum selesai ia sudah merasa tercekik karena sesak tapi tanpa kentara menetralkan ritme pernapasannya.

"Ini bukan penyakit yang serius dan saya yakin akan sembuh secepatnya."

Kaizo hanya memandangnya beberapa detik, seolah menilai kebenaran dari ucapannya. Keringat dingin jatuh ke dahi Fang, ia merapal do'a bahwa kegugupan tidak tercemin pada wajahnya.

Kaizo akhirnya mengangguk, "Kalau memang begitu, baiklah. Pastikan kau bisa menanggani misimu lagi. Jangan jadi orang yang mengecewakan," kalimat terakhirnya penuh penekanan dan membuat Fang mengangguk patuh.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu lalu pergi tanpa kata pamitan. Fang tidak berbalik, ia mengangkat tangan dan meremas dada.

.

Langit gelap berbintang, bulan setengah tertutup awan. Fang memandang sendu kelip lemah bintang.

Bayang-bayang ranting pohon tergambar di dinding kamar Fang yang gelap karena lampunya tidak dihidupkan. Sinar rembulan yang lemah masih cukup untuk menciptakan bayangan di temaram malam.

Dada Fang terasa sesak lagi, dan ia terbatuk-batuk. Menutup mulut dengan tangan agar suaranya tidak menganggu sepinya malam.

Rentetan batuknya berhenti. Tapi rasa takut menyapa diri Fang, membuat dia bergidik saat dengan perlahan dan tak yakin menurunkan tangan dan membuka kepalan telapak tangan.

Segumpal bunga-bunga kecil berbentuk seperti bel berwarna ungu berjatuhan dari sela-sela jarinya ke sprei putih tempat tidurnya.

Warnanya yang ungu tampak serasi dengan piyama Fang dan gelapnya malam.

Bibir Fang terbuka, meraung tanpa suara. Satu bulir jatuh dari mata yang saat ini terbebas dari bingkai kacamata. Diikuti bulir-bulir air lainnya yang makin lama makin deras.

.

Ini sudah satu minggu Fang tidak diikutkan dalam misi. Dan saat teman-temannya pergi ia hanya akan mengurung diri di kamar. Kokochi bahkan tidak memberikannya tugas kecil apapun di markas. Mungkin sebagai bentuk hukuman karena Fang menolak keras setiap kali diberi perintah untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter.

Lagipula Fang tak yakin mereka punya penyembuhnya.

Dan beginilah Fang kini. Sendirian di kamarnya setiap hari memandangi bintang-bintang kecil berlatar langit angkasa yang warnanya bercampuran, efek dari cahaya tiap-tiap benda langit.

Fang memeluk lututnya. Kekosongan dari ruangan ini mulai menyesakkannya. Membuat ia menjadi begitu sadar akan rasa sepi yang mengiringinya sejak dulu.

Fang sadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki kepribadian yang hangat untuk dilingkupi banyak teman. Pertama kali bertemu dengan teman-temannya itu mereka tak menyukai sikap tak ramahnya.

Fang tahu ia yang salah. Tapi sebenarnya Fang ingin orang-orang melihatnya, rasanya menyakitkan ketika kita hanya bisa melihat punggung mereka dan tak ada yang mengacuhkan. Seolah eksistensi kita tak berarti untuk dianggap. Karena itulah dia berambisi untuk menjadi orang populer. Ia hanya ingin diakui ada.

Fang tidak ingat dulu bagaimana kakaknya sewaktu mereka kecil. Apakah mereka bermain bersama? Apakah ia dimanja? Apakah mereka bercengkerama seperti layyaknya saudara pada umumnya?

Fang hanya bisa mengingat Abangnya sebagai komandan. Sebagai kapten. Sebagai atasan. Memberikannya kata-kata tajam. Membuang muka darinya. Meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dada Fang semakin terasa berat setiap kali pikiran-pikirannya terlewat. Memori-memori yang berputar bagai kaset film yang kabur dan acak.

Fang benci.

Fang benci kesendirian ini.

Fang benci selalu ditinggalkan.

Fang benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia hanya ingin diakui, karena itulah ia berusaha menjadi kuat dan mandiri. Tapi yang ia selalu lihat adalah punggung yang berbalik dan menjauh. Yang ia kenal hanya rasa kesepian tak berujung.

"AAAHH!"

Fang menjerit frustasi, tangannya meraih benda terdekat, sebuah bantal, dan melemparnya. Menabrak dinding dengan bunyi berdebum yang teredam kapas.

"Kenapa?" bisiknya bersamaan dengan air yang meleleh dari kelopak mata.

"Kenapa aku selalu sendirian?" tangan kirinya meremas baju yang menutupi dada. "Kenapa aku selalu ditinggalkan?"

Bayang-bayang kuasanya muncul menyelimuti dirinya, dan Fang membiarkan mereka. Dia ingin ditemani.

Dan mungkin alasan ia mendapat kuasa ini tak lebih karena ia begitu cocok berada dalam bayangan dan tidak dipedulikan. Karena bayang-bayang ini mencerminkan rasa sepi yang kerap menenggelamkannya.

Dan bayang-bayang ini adalah permintaan kecilnya untuk mempunyai teman-teman yang akan selalu menemaninya. Semua bentuk hewan-hewan yang tercipta dari imajinasinya kadang diam-diam ia munculkan, memperlakukan mereka seperti hewan piara sungguhan. Walaupun Fang masih merasa sendirian.

Fang tak lagi tahu sudah seberapa lama ia menangis. Ia tidak peduli. Fang lelah bungkam pada rasa sepinya. Karena itulah ia meraung, menggemakan suara agar mengisi kekosongan.

Dia juga tidak peduli pada sesak di dadanya, pada batuk-batuk yang terus memaksa bunga-bunga mungil berwarna ungu keluar dari paru-parunya.

"Fang?"

Punggung Fang menegak saat mendengar bisik yang terselip nada ragu. Raungannya sudah berhenti, tapi isakannya masih belum bisa diredam. Dan Fang tidak yakin dengan suaranya apakah bisa menjawab panggilan itu. Jadi Fang hanya diam.

"Fang?" panggilan itu kini terdengar lebih mendesak, kekhwatiran terdengar jelas. "Fang, boleh aku masuk?" Fang masih bisu, suaranya hanya akan bergetar dan terdengar menyedihkan jika ia masih berusaha menjawab.

"Fang, aku masuk." Suara itu terdengar tegas. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Boboiboy yang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas, pandangan itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan.

Boboiboy tidak pernah melihat Fang menangis, dan saat ini Fang terlihat begitu kacau. Pipi basah, mata merah, rambut acak-acakan, dan wajahnya pucat.

"Fang, ada apa?" Boboiboy mendekat, setengah berlari menghampiri. Pemuda bertopi itu duduk, meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Fang namun segera ditepis.

Fang tidak bicara apapun dan hal itu membuat Boboiboy bingung harus apa.

"Fang, kau ada masalah?" Boboiboy bertanya lembut, berharap temannya mau menjawab. Fang menggeleng.

Boboiboy menghela napas. "Jangan bungkam saja. Bicaralah."

Fang menggeleng lebih kuat.

Boboiboy mengusap rambutnya, membuat topinya sedikit miring. Ia tatap Fang yang mengerutkan diri. Tubuhnya bergetar, entah karena lautan emosi yang masih tersisa atau karena kedinginan oleh udara malam. Sekali lagi Boboiboy menghela napas sebelum membuat keputusan.

Ia dekatkan dirinya perlahan pada pemuda berkacamata dan melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Fang. Memeluknya. Boboiboy bisa merasakan tubuh Fang menegang, terkejut.

"Aku disini menemani kamu."

Fang merasakan sesuatu menghantam tubuhnya. Kalimat itu memberikan sebuah rasa yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin ditemani.

Dan Fang melepaskan diri untuk menangis sekali lagi. Membalas erat pelukan Boboiboy, sebuah permintaan bisu agar pemuda itu jangan pergi dan meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian..."

"Aku kesepian..."

"Semua orang meninggalkan ku, menjauhi ku..."

"Kenapa aku selalu sendirian?"

Boboiboy mengusap pelan punggung Fang. Membisikkan, "Kau tidak sendirian Fang, ada aku dan yang lainnya."

Boboiboy merasakan kepala Fang yang bersandar di dadanya menggeleng. "Tidak, kalian pasti membenciku, dan Kaizo meninggalkan ku, menganggap ku lemah," Isak pemuda itu.

"Tidak Fang, kami teman-teman mu. Kami tidak mungkin membencimu."

"Bohong!"

Boboiboy sedikit kaget begitu Fang meninggikan suaranya. Ia usap rambut Fang pelan. "Aku tidak pernah bohong. Kami semua menyayangimu. Kaizo menyayangimu. Aku menyayangimu."

Fang terbatuk-batuk. Boboiboy menatap cemas, tangannya bergerak ke arah wajah Fang, ia ingin memeriksa kondisi Fang, namun tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan Fang yang tak sengaja ia sentuh.

Manik Boboiboy melebar, terkejut saat melihat gumpalan-gumpalan berwarna ungu cerah yang ia yakini merupakan bunga. Dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa diatas tempat tidur Fang berserakan bunga yang sama.

"F,Fang..." Suara Boboiboy bergetar, ia menatap wajah Fang yang kini meraung lebih keras.

"Fang kau kenapa?" Nada suara Boboiboy dipenuhi kecemasan dan kebingungan. Fang hanya menangis lebih keras.

"Oh ya Tuhan, jawab Fang!" Ada rasa takut tergambar pada air muka Boboiboy. Pemuda itu mencengkeram bahu Fang dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanan ditempelka di sisi wajah Fang agar pemuda itu mau mendongak, tapi Fang keras kepala menolak menatapnya.

"Fang!"

Fang menyentak kan tangan Boboiboy. "Aku sakit! Sekarat!" Jerit Fang menatap lurus pada manik Boboiboy dengan pandangan putus asa dan marah, walau ia tidak tahu kenapa ia sendiri marah.

"A,apa maksud mu?" Boboiboy memandang sahabatnya tidak mengerti. Suaranya bergetar karena rasa takut yang entah datang dari mana.

Fang menjerit sembari meremas rambutnya. Boboiboy memeluknya kembali, sekaligus mencegahnya melakukan hal-hal yang akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Aku terkena penyakit aneh dari asalku. Dan tidak ada yang tau penyebab atau penyembuhnya! Semua orang yang terkena ini dilaporkan meninggal!"

Deg. Rasa takut kini benar-benar menyelimuti Boboiboy. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap nanar Fang. "Tidak. Tidak!" Serunya nyalang. "Kau tidak akan meninggal. Tidak boleh!"

"Tapi aku akan!"

Mata Boboiboy memanas dan air mata tanpa sadar mengalir begitu saja. "Fang..." Bisik Boboiboy lemah, kehilangan kata-kata. Ia kembali memeluk Fang dan mereka menangis bersama.

Fang meremas baju Boboiboy erat. "Aku takut..."

"Kau tidak akan meninggal," bisik Boboiboy di tengah isaknya sendiri.

"Berhenti berbohong!"

Boboiboy menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong Fang!"

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kucapai. Aku ingin diakui Abang, aku ingin bersama kalian, aku ingin keluar dari kesendirian ku..."

Boboiboy memejamkan mata. "Kau sudah keluar dari kesendirian mu sedari dulu Fang."

"Masih banyak hal yang belum ku katakan pada kalian..."

"Kalau begitu katakan."

Fang menarik napas terputus-putus oles isakan.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi teman ku..."

"Maaf kalau aku menyebalkan."

"Terimakasih sudah percaya padaku."

"Maaf aku pernah mengkhianati kalian."

"Terimakasih untuk selalu memberi ku kesempatan."

"Dan Boboiboy..."

Fang berhenti bicara. "Ya?" Sahut Boboiboy, mengisyaratkan Fang agar melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Boboiboy membeku. Dan tubuh Fang ikut menegang, takut Boboiboy akan membentaknya.

"Maaf..." Cicit Fang. "Tapi kumohon jangan benci aku."

"Kenapa mau minta maaf?" Ujar Boboiboy, yang tanpa disangka Fang, malah menyatukan kening mereka dan menatap dalam manik matanya.

"Tadi kubilang kan kalau aku menyayangimu, nah aku akan mengoreksinya, Aku mencintaimu."

Mata sipit Fang melebar. "Benarkah?"

Boboiboy terkekeh pelan, tersenyum lembut dan tulus. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu kalau aku tidak pernah berbohong."

Fang balas tersenyum, air mata mengalir kembali walau kali ini dengan alasan yang berbeda. Rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Sekarang dadanya tidak terasa sesak lagi, tapi begitu lapang dan ringan di setiap kali ia menarik napas.

Fang mendengar Boboiboy menarik napas tajam. Ia mendongak dan menatap wajah Boboiboy yang tercengang.

"Ada apa?"

"Rambutmu..."

Fang mengerutkan kening dan membawa tangannya ke atas kepala. Jarinya menyentuh sesuatu dan dengan hati-hati ia coba ambil.

Sebuah bunga ungu kecil. Fang mengerjab sebelum menoleh pada cermin yang terletak di seberang ruangan. Di cermin nampak bayangan dirinya yang terlihat sedikit berbeda.

Di atas rambutnya yang ungu gelap ada mahkota bunga dari bunga yang beberapa hari terakhir keluar dari paru-parunya. Tampak lebih bercahaya dan segar. Tumbuh alami dengan tangkai bunga dan daun-daun hijau gelap yang saling melilit.

Selain keanehan itu, bayangan dirinya terlihat lebih hidup. Kulitnya yang beberapa hari ini terlihat pucat kini lebih berwarna, semburat merah muda pucat di pipi melengkapi kulit putihnya. Semua jejak-jejak kesayuan lenyap. Ada percikan sinar kehidupan kembali pada mata Fang yang tertutup lensa kacamata.

"Aku ini kenapa?" Tanya Fang bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu tandanya kau sembuh."

Sebuah suara berat membuat kedua remaja itu terperanjat. Mereka menoleh dan melihat Kaizo yang berdiri di depan pintu. Boboiboy mengomeli dirinya sendiri yang lupa menutup pintu.

"Sembuh?" Fang memandang Abangnya ragu. "Tapi tidak ada catatan mengenai penyakit ini bisa sembuh," gumamnya.

"Itu karena pada saat hal ini baru diketahui kita sudah diserang sehingga tidak sempat mengarsipkan penemuan itu," jelas Kaizo. "Aku masih kecil sewaktu menyaksikan seseorang mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Dia sembuh."

Fang terperangah. "Jadi... Aku sembuh?" Bisiknya seolah tak percaya.

"Iya." Angguk Kaizo. Ia berjalan mendekat dan Boboiboy maupun Fang menegakkan sikap tubuh mereka. Fang meneguk ludah melihat wajah serius Abangnya yang dingin.

"Kau seharusnya melaporkan hal itu Fang." Fang menundukkan kepala mendengar nada dingin dalam kalimat itu.

Fang tercekat begitu dua lengan kekar dan panjang memeluknya hangat. Ia memandang tak percaya pada sosok yang kini melingkupinya. Abangnya memberikan sebuah pelukan, sebuah gestur asing yang anehnya memiliki kehangatan yang familier.

Fang menoleh pada Boboiboy yang mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya, ia memberi tahu Fang bahwa ada yang ia alami itu nyata. Bahwa Abangnya tengah memeluknya.

Ledakan haru dan bahagia membuat Fang menangis lagi. Ia tenggelamkan wajah pada bahu Abangnya dan menggenggam erat baju Abangnya.

Fang terlihat bahagia sekali saat ini.

Boboiboy melirik kembali ke arah pintu. Empat temannya berdiri di ambang pintu. Menatap kedua orang bersaudara tersebut dengan ekspresi terharu. Gopal terang-terangan menangis, Yaya dan Ying hanya mengusap mata mereka yang basah, dan Ochobot yang berhasil memberikan kesan bahwa ia tengah tersenyum.

Mereka biarkan dulu kedua kakak beradik itu meluapkan perasaan mereka, nanti saja mereka mendekat dan bergiliran nanti memeluk dan meyakinkan Fang kalau dia tidak akan pernah sendiri.

Bahwa mereka semua menyayanginya.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Lama banget aku nentuin mau pakai bunga apa yang bisa mewakili Fang (tema bulan ini Hanahaki). Awalnya aku mau pakai Hyacinth, karena background mitosnya bagus cuman aku bingung ngembanginnya gimana ^^" akhirnya setelah pemikiran panjang aku pakai bunga Heather.
> 
> Aku ingin mengeksplor kesan kesepian yang dimiliki Fang.
> 
> Hope it turn well enough.
> 
> Makasih sudah baca, sempetin review ya ^^
> 
> Sincerely
> 
> Ai19


End file.
